


Light in Darkness

by monsterslut13



Category: Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: M/M, movie-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterslut13/pseuds/monsterslut13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessa Gillespie is not alone in her private nightmare, her brother Lucian descends into the nightmare that is Silent Hill and becomes her protector whilst loosing himself in the process. He takes up the mantle of the Reaper, bringing darkness and terror at his sisters command to those who brought her nothing but pain. Over thirty years he looses himself but when the light returns and everything hangs in the balance is it the Reaper or the human that really matters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My light...her darkness

A/N: This is my first Silent Hill fic so please be gentle. If you're curious about any of my other work, pop on over and check out MonsterSlut at FanFiction 

Prologue

“He knew he was cursed, it was his fate and he embraced it.”  
Unknown

There was no one more innocent in this world than her. There was no person more pure or kind or gentle or scared than Alessa Jane Gillespie, his sister, his light, his love. When they hurt her, when they punished her for simply being born, that’s when his life changed, that’s when all life changed in Silent Hill. 

They call him the Reaper, he’s been called that for so long now that he hardly ever remembers his own name anymore. When she says it…when his precious Alessa calls him that it’s like he’s a child again and she’s saying his name for the first time. His name was Lucian Gillespie, the son of Dahlia and Richard Gillespie and older brother to Alessa. His childhood was relatively lonely and abusive, the older he got, the more his father taught him with a firm hand and a harsh word…when his father died, things seemed to only get worse for Lucian until she was born. 

Sweet little Alessa became the light of his dark life. The moment she was born, the town turned against her simply because she was born out of marriage, they called her a witch, they cursed her, bullied and tormented her. As her big brother, Lucian tried his best to teach her, to guide her…he shared Alessa’s powers and he shared her pain but he always put on a brave face. He became her parent, her confidant, her teacher and her friend, everything, anything that Alessa needed, Lucian gave it to her. 

When Lucian was seventeen, that’s when the darkness came, that’s when terror came to Silent Hill and that’s when his heart turned black and innocence ceased to exist in his soul. He was too late to save her, too late to save himself from the madness of the Order, he surrendered to the darkness and in doing so, he surrendered himself. 

As time passed, Lucian became less and less whilst the Reaper exerted his will upon the unlucky folk of Silent Hill. He created her guardians, her executioners, he controlled them and bended them to his will in an effort to protect what was left of Alessa whilst she hatched her plan. His poor sister knew that there was a light left inside her, an innocent part of her soul that could still be good so she gave the girl to Lucian and he took her far away from Silent Hill so she could grow up and live the life that they never had. 

Lucian returned to the home of his birth once his task was complete, the light inside Alessa was safe from harm, the light inside Lucian…it started to die until there was nothing left but the cold black and the heart of the Reaper. He protected her, he defended her and he punished those who wronged them, every so often he’d step out of the darkness of Silent Hill and watch her…they called her Sharon now…she had a loving home, loving parents, everything that they never had and so much more. 

Almost twenty-five years to the day of Alessa’s burning, Lucian had come to the other world to see her…she was almost the same age as Alessa and she looked just like her…thump, thump, thump, thump. Lucian clutched his chest as he struggled to breath, the world around him twisted and distorted as he was being dragged back to his world-

“Hey buddy, you okay?” Lucian immediately went for the knife in his jacket only to find himself facing a teenage boy that looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, his clothes were dishevelled and his lip was split from a fight. “I said hey buddy, you okay?” he snapped. “You stupid or something?”

Lucian growled and put his hand down despite the fact it itched to kill the boy. “I imagine that insulting people is what caused this problem in the first place.” He indicated to the dishevelled state the boy was in and pulled his collar up against the rain. His eyes flickered around the boy as he watched the worlds beginning to merge…there was only so much time he could spend in the real world before he was pulled back by the Darkness. 

The boy snorted. “No…stupid morons don’t like people who are different,” he huffed, “beat me for having no mum and dad, beat me up for being gay…so why you watching Sharon? You’re not some perve are you?”

Lucian cocked his head to the side…he wasn’t sure of the language that the boy was using… “I wanted to make sure she’s safe,” he replied after what seemed like an age. “My light…my Alessa.”

The boy’s eyes widened. “Are you her brother?! Oh god, Rose is gonna flip…” 

Lucian closed his eyes, he could feel his body being pulled now. “My Alessa…my sweet, sweet Alessa…” He turned around and gripped the boy’s shoulders. “You have to protect her…she’s all that remains of the goodness inside Alessa. They’ll come for her and you need to make sure she’s safe…if you ever, ever need help-” He stuck his hands in his pocket and handed the boy a gold coin with an L carved into one side and an R carved into the other. “Throw this-”

A gasp escaped the boy’s mouth as the man in front of him suddenly just vanished like he was never even there to begin with. He stepped backwards as he clutched the coin tightly and looked around to see if anyone was messing with him. “Who is Alessa?” he asked himself. 

“ISSAC! INSIDE!”

He groaned as he heard his name being yelled throughout the neighbourhood, no doubt the school had called his sister to tell her about the fight he’d had that afternoon at school with some of the Jocks. He stashed the gold coin in his pocket and took off down the driveway. Issac De Silva soon found all thoughts of the strange man and the girl named Alessa forgotten for years…than everything changed. 

Welcome to Silent Hill.


	2. No More Movies Before Bed

A/N: I don't have a beta or anything so any spelling mistakes are mine. I don't own Silent Hill but Lucian is mine and Issac belongs to heartless241

Chapter One

“There are heroes in evil as well as in good.”  
Francois de La Rochefoucauld 

Twenty-two-year-old Issac Michaels stood in the driveway at two am in the morning with his cell phone clutched in his hands wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and shivering from the night air. He looked around to see for any sign of Rose or Chris or even Sharon, trying to figure out whether or not he should call the police…her sleep walking was getting worse.

“Dammit, Sharon,” Issac muttered, outwardly cursing his sleepwalking niece but inwardly cursing himself simply because he should have seen her leave the house…well he could have if he hadn’t fallen asleep in the lounge room studying. He pushed up on his toes and looked over the hedge to see his brother-in-law and sister coming back to the house, little Sharon fast asleep in her father’s arms. “Jesus Christ,” he sighed. “Is she alright?” 

Rose ran her hands through her hair and sighed as her husband carried her inside the house. “She said it again, Issac. Silent Hill. What the hell are we gonna do?” Rose De Silva, his sister and the only mother figure Issac ever knew, hardly ever got scared…but this…gee she looked terrified. “I don’t know what to do, she-the medication isn’t working…”

Issac frowned. “Silent Hill?” he asked her. “Have you tried Goggle?” His sister looked at him with an odd look on her face. “Please tell me you tried Google? You can find anything on there, maybe she saw a scary movie or a book at the shop and now can’t stop dreaming about it?” Issac folded his arms across his chest and shivered from the cold. “Can we get inside? I could cut glass with these nipples.”

Rose laughed as the two of them headed inside. “That’s entirely inappropriate, Issac. Don’t ever change.” She patted her brother on the shoulder and went to check on her daughter.

Issac returned to his room and slumped down on his bed, the young man tossed his phone on the nightstand only for it to slid over the back and hit the floor with a thud. He groaned and got off the bed to find the phone, he felt around until his hand hit something metal. Issac frowned and pulled his hand out to find a gold coin clutched inside, he flipped it over and looked at the letters carved on the surface…it wasn’t the letters though-it was the word stamped underneath it. SILENT HILL. Issac flipped the coin in between his fingers and sat it beside his phone. He couldn’t remember the guy who gave it to him very well, the image was very…blurry. 

He sighed and lay back down on the bed. Between the mysterious guy and the problems with Sharon as well as the assignment due next week, there was no way that Issac was going to sleep tonight. 

\--- 

With black bags under his eyes, Issac gingerly went to work the following morning, business was slow as it always was on a Wednesday so it gave him the opportunity to finish his assignment. It was almost like nothing had happened last night with Sharon but when Issac was looking for some money in his wallet, he found the gold coin tucked in between some notes. “Son of a bitch,” Issac muttered before sitting the offending item on the bench. 

He pulled his laptop over and took his own words of advice about researching the town that was on Sharon’s mind. “This was a world where no human could live, hotter than the planet Mercury, it’s atmosphere as poisonous as Saturn’s. At the heart of the fire, temperatures easily exceeded one thousand degrees. Lethal clouds of carbon monoxide and other gases swirled through the rock chambers…it’s a ghost town,” Issac frowned, “declared uninhabitable in 1962…Sharon, what’s going on with you?” he asked. 

Issac closed his laptop and picked the coin up, in his hands in suddenly grew red hot and burnt into his flesh. He shouted out and dropped the coin on the floor. Cursing, Issac rushed out the back to run his hand under cold water, as he did, he could see an image seared into his flesh, the same image that was on one side of the coin, the image of a triangle. “Fuck,” he swore, struggling to find the first aid kit. He dropped the kit on the floor and got down to find the burn cream. 

“Do not come to Silent Hill.” Issac gazed up, his mouth opened in horror when he saw a figure drenched in blood standing above him, his blue-grey eyes were almost popping out of his head. “Do not come to Silent Hill!”

“Uncle Issac, what are you doing on the floor?” Sharon suddenly asked. Looking up, Issac could see his dark haired niece holding her drawing book in her hands with Rose standing behind her. “Mummy, Uncle Issac’s on the floor.” Issac looked back and the figure was gone. 

Rose smiled. “I’m sure there’s an explanation, Sharon, honey, go sit by the front door.” When Sharon left the pair, Rose came and knelt on the floor. “Issac did you lose something again?” She winced when he showed her his hand. “How did this happen?” 

“Accident,” he lied. “I’m fine, I don’t need a hospital. Got some burn cream.” Issac looked over at Sharon who was looking at the young adult section. “Where are you guys going?”

She sighed. “I took your advice and looked the town up. I’m going to take Sharon there and see if we can’t trigger anything.”

“It’s a ghost town, Rose,” Issac objected. “With a raging coal fire that can kill you…” He sighed and closed his laptop down, “you’re not going anywhere without me, you need a level head and someone to stand by you when Chris flips a s.hit.”

Rose smiled a little. “That’s why I brought you a bag. It’s in the back. I knew you’d wanna come.”

“Just let me shut up shop,” Issac told her. The young man shoved his laptop in his bag and did a quick register count with his sisters help before sticking a closed for four days sign up on the door. When Issac got in the car, he opened his bag up to get his phone charger out only to find the gold coin at the bottom of his bag. “What the fuck?” he muttered. 

“Swear jar, Uncle Issac,” Sharon grinned from the back seat. 

“Everything okay, Issac?” Rose asked.

He nodded. “Yeah…my hands just a bit sore…everything’s fine, Rose. Promise. Promise.”

\--- 

When the brother and sister duo had stopped for gas and something to eat, Issac took himself off to the bathroom for a pee break. He turned the light on in the dingy little bathroom and took his bandage off that he had wrapped around his hand. “What the fuck?” Issac gasped. 

His hand was completely healed. To him, it looked like he’d sustained the burn years and years ago, the scar was lumpy and silvery in his hand and it didn’t even hurt anymore. He checked it under the light and shook his head. “I’m either having a really fucked up dream or this is real or I’m insane.”

Suddenly something slammed Issac up against the wall and smashed his head into the glass. “How did you get in here?!” his attacker hissed. “Who are you?” 

“Get off me!” Issac groaned. He struggled only his attacked was much stronger than he was. He shouted out when his head was slammed against the wall again and he was thrown to the floor. Issac rolled on the floor and groaned, he picked himself up-he froze. “Where the heck am I?” he asked. Underneath Issac’s hands was dull green carpet, frayed in sections pr completely missing altogether. There was a sickening stench to the air…like sulphur and stale death, ash and flame. He got to his feet and looked around the room. 

Once upon a time this would have been a beautiful hotel room, decorated in the finest that society had to offer, the wallpaper was peeling off the walls…his attacker was standing in the shadows near the window looking outside and muttering to himself. “Where the hell are we?” he asked. Issac walked over to the window and looked out the window. He gasped. “Oh my god…” The entire town was covered in a thick layer of ash, down below in the streets Issac could see people… “Thank god, there’s people down there!”

“Shhhh,” he snapped. “Don’t say that name!” He turned around and knocked Issac across the room. “Insignificant little worm!” he hissed. He crossed the room and picked Issac up by the collar, Issac was still unable to see his face…his skin was cold. He grabbed Issac’s hand and bent it backwards exposing the silvery-pink scar on his hand. “I’m in your head now,” he grinned. “I’ll always be in your head Issac Nathanial Michaels…you’re thinking dirty thoughts…”

Issac growled. He was not thinking dirty thoughts…oh wait…dammit, he cursed. “I’d like to wake up now.”

He laughed. “Oh good sir-you only get to wake up when I say you can.” He threw Issac across the room, “you’re in the domain of the Reaper, I read your throughts…” He stopped and grabbed him, slamming him up against the wall. “Who do you think of?” he snapped. “Who is this-Sharon…Alessa…she is the child…” 

Issac groaned as he was dropped to the ground. The door to the right of him swung open and three men came in holding a cage with a canary in it. The moment the bird saw Issac’s attacker, it started screeching. Issac shrank back as the men dropped the bird and rushed towards the figure, weapons raised, ready for an attack. 

He almost screamed as the figure dodged the attack and wrestled the pipe from their hands, he twirled it in his hands and used it to smash the man’s face in, blood splattered everywhere as he aimed for the second attacker. Issac buried his head in his knees and used his arms to cover his head as blood splattered all over him, a sickening squelching sound made him wince every time the pipe connected with someone. 

“Hey you-wanna go?” Issac paused. He looked through his arms to see the figure kneeling down in front of him holding out a pipe with blood, bone and brain matter on the end. He waved the pipe out in front of his face. “Want a go? It’s fun and they deserved it.”

Issac shook his head and he promised himself no more horror movies before bed. The figure made a sound that sounded like one of annoyance and hauled Issac to his feet and put the pipe in his hand. “I left this one just a little bit alive for you,” he grinned sounding sickeningly proud of that fact. He held Issac’s hand and raised the pipe for him by striking it down. Something weird shot through Issac’s body as the pipe connected with the man’s head. The figure giggled and let go of Issac’s hand and watched as he bashed the pipe into the guy’s head. 

“You should see your face,” he grinned. “There may be hope for you yet…there’s something erotic about bashing someone’s head in. Something so sinful, lustful…something so deeply personal about killing someone…” Looking down between them, he laughed. “Add the final insult to their impotent god, spill your seed, human…”

\--- 

Issac snorted himself awake just in time to hear his sister laughing at him. He looked around trying to figure out where they were. “Bugger,” he muttered, slumping back in the chair. 

Rose laughed. “You were having a pretty interesting dream there, Issac. I was worried that you were going to wake up Sharon.” She looked over the back to see that she was still asleep. “You were making some weird noises over there.”

He groaned. “Jesus,” Issac sighed. He shifted in his seat and blushed when he realised that his jeans were wet and sticky. “Son of a bitch!”

“What’s wrong?” Rose asked. 

“Can we stop at a gas station?” he asked her, getting redder by the second. “I’m nearly twenty-five and I’m still having wet dreams, dammit!”

“What’s a wet dream?” Sharon suddenly asked from the back of the car. 

Issac blushed. “Um-it’s a dream where you go swimming and you wake up wet.” Sharon nodded and put her head back down. He breathed out a sigh of relief and shook his head. Issac definitely needed to stop watching horror movies before bed.


End file.
